The HNRC DMIS Group will continue to build upon the experience and expertise of the existing DMIS staff, leveraging existing HNRC infrastructure to meet future needs. The DMIS Group at the HNRC has nearly 20 years experience in HIV research. Through our experience in providing various levels of advice and support for over 100 HNRC associated studies, including assisting to launch major projects such as our NIDA funded Program Project (5 POI DA012065-08) and the CNS HIV Anti-Retroviral Effects Therapy Research (CHARTER) Project (N01 MH22005), the DMIS Group has developed a highly effective infrastructure capable of capturing, validating, and distributing data, and meeting the diverse needs of investigators in a wide range of clinical and cohort studies.